Desabafo de uma pessoa em crise
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Oi, sou Mitsashi Tenten e sou mó encalhada. Mais detalhes só lendo mesmo.


**Oi caros leitores, desfrutem de mais uma coisa estranha de minha autoria.. Se é que vocês desfrutaram de alguma outra.. **

**Mas não vamos comentar isso não é mesmo??**

Legenda:

"- Falas ditas por Tenten"

Fala Normal.

- _ação –_

_Ação ou alguma outra coisa do gênero. _

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Desabafos de uma adolescente

Oi gente, eu sou Mitsashi Tenten e estou aqui realmente para desabafar. Eu tenho loooooongos 22 anos de idade e eu não tenho um amigo de amizade colorida, um ficante, um namorado, um marido.. Não tenho nem mesmo um mísero paquera.

Cara, eu enfrento o psicólogo três vezes na semana por causa disso.

Nem é só por causa disso. Tenho várias coisas pra desabafar com ele.. E ele tem que me aturar porque eu estou pagando pra ele fazer isso.

Eu não preciso que ele me dê dica nenhuma. Quero apenas que ele me escute.. Porque sim.. Se ele foi falar alguma coisa ali ele vai falar: "- E como você se sente sobre isso?".. E eu sinceramente não gosto desse tipo de coisa..

Bom.. Eu um dia queria saber o porquê das miss acenarem do jeito que acenam.

Eu, assistindo Divas no Divã.. Descobri que é pra não mostrar aquela pelanquinha que a mulher tem debaixo do braço.

Sim.. Aquela pelanquinha que ninguém merece, pode malhar o que for a pelanquinha persiste.

Mas não importa não é mesmo.

Deixe-me começar o meu desabafo...

Ontem eu assisti a aquele filme mais uma vez... É.. Aquele que eu assisti semana passada.. E retrasada.. E na anterior...

Ela acorda toda linda e depois de um dia inteiro ela ainda ta linda. E na hora do jantar, ela desce as escadas com aquele vestido que depois de mais de cem degraus a cauda dele ainda ta lá em cima.

E ele a recebe, com aquele beijo desentupidor de pia e o batom dela continua intacto.

Falando nesse batom.. Eu vou procurar um desses pra mim.. Só tem uma coisa: não vai ter ninguém pra me dar um beijo desentupidor de pia, e eu choro por isso.. Porque sim, eu queria um beijo desses.

Agora, ontem eu encontrei uma antiga amiga.. Não, colega... Também não.. Rival de escola. E como eu mangava dela ela veio fala comigo..

"- Oi minha amiga, quanto tempo. Você ta tão linda, com aspecto mais saudável.."

Só depois eu fui me tocar que ela tava me chamando de GORDA!

Mas eu fui educada e tentei me safar...

"- É que sempre que eu fico mais saudável naquele período... pré-menstrual"

"- Nossa.. duas vezes no mesmo mês? Isso não é normal!"

Aquilo me tirou do sério, mas eu continuei com a minha postura e não respondi nada.

"- E aí, você têm namorado?"

Vaca! Ela sabe que eu to mais encalhada do que baleia em água rasa.

Mas eu respondi com toda a educação que uma pessoa pode ter...

"- Não, no momento eu estou me focando nos meus estudos." E sorri.

"- Vê-se que você não muda. Eu estudo e tenho um namorado."

Aquilo me quebrou.

"- Olha aqui sua vaca, eu já sei que to meio encalhada, mas isso não importa. Antes encalhada do que com aquele seu namorado que daqui a alguns anos vai virar um poço de banhas e do seu lado na cama, enquanto você está vestida com um pijama do piu-piu, vai falar "- Ô benhê, apaga a luz?".. E quando você tentar dormir ele vai estar do seu lado soltando PUM!"

Vocês pensam que eu respondi isso? Não. Eu me senti no fundo do poço, e cada vez mais eu chegava no fundo do poço. E quando eu estava bem lá no fundo do poço, eu me lembrei dos ensinamentos de Adriane Galisteu: "No fundo do meu poço não tem um ralo.. E sim uma mola". E me ergui com tudo.

Eu virei pra ela com toda a educação que meus pais me deram.. E falei, lembrando-me dos ensinamentos da Hebe Camargo:

"- Que gracinha"

Depois ela foi embora.

Mas agora é sério. Aquilo tinha me quebrado.

Mas quem liga não é mesmo?

Antes só do que um cara que inventa vários apelidos ridículos, sendo eles: benhê, monchê, Tchuca..

O que raios é Tchuca? Mistura de "T", chuchu e Uruca?

E ainda têm aqueles que depois que se casam e têm o primeiro filho passam a chamar a esposa de manhê.

Vem cá.. Como é que o filho vai cume a mãe gente?

Agora é mais sério ainda. Eu quero tanto um namorado que até ser chamada de Tchuca eu aceito.

Isso de querer tanto um namorado.. Me fez lembrar um acontecido na minha vida.

Eu estava em casa.. Quando me passou na cabeça uma idéia: Que lugar é melhor do que uma balada pra desencalhar?

Só me peguei no mesmo dilema de sempre: COM QUE ROUPA EU VOU??

Cheguei lá.. Toda linda e perfumada, com escova e chapinha no cabelo, maquiagem perfeita...

_Fundo com música... tunttunt tunttunt _

Eu entrei, e fui me deixando levar pela música.

Aí eu bati os olhos num suuuper-gatinho, suuuuper mesmo.

E lógico, sendo Mitsashi Tenten, tinha que chamar a atenção dele.

Comecei a dançar que nem uma louca, o que eu estava achando normal, pra chamar a atenção de alguém..

Até o "segura o tchan" eu dancei pra vocês terem idéia do mico.

E ele foi bem simples... Simplesmente me ignorou.

Eu dei bola pra ele um tempão e ele me IGNOROU!

Eu fiquei revoltada e sai da balada.

_Na balada:_

_Suuuper-gatinho comentando com os amigos: "- Cara, vocês viram aquela gatinha? E ela nem deu bola pra mim.." Começa a chorar_

_Voltando ao que Tenten sabia e ao monólogo dela, ainda com o fundo musical:_

Agora é sério e pára tudo. – _a música continua – _PÁRA! – _a música para –_ O que custava aquele idiota ter me dado um oi?

Sabe? Eu tenho uma amiga, a Sakura.. Ela conheceu o Sasuke numa sorveteria, e tudo começou com um "oi".. Quer saber o fim da história? Um filho que é a coisa mais fofa do mundo.

Tomara que aquele desgraçado arda no mármore do inferno, com mil homens em cima dele e ainda ser perfurado por milhões de agulhas ao mesmo tempo pelo menos umas 100 vezes..

Eu, sendo má? É o que ele merece.

Voltando a minha vida.. Eu descobri o porquê de todas as garotas quererem ser loiras tão novinhas.

Eu queria ser uma droga de uma noivinha de São João, na minha 2ª série. Aquela idiota da professora me frustrou porque eu sou morena, e com muito orgulho ta?

Aquela eu deixei passar...

Mas, porém, no entanto, mais uma vez ela me frustrou..

Foi numa peça de teatro.. Ela me deixou sendo a pedra. Você sabe o que é ser uma PEDRA? É você ficar parado, de joelhos e curvado pra você não aparecer.

Eu acho que o meu papel ainda tava melhor.. Meu amiguinho tava sendo a árvore.. Ele tinha que ficar com os braços e dedos esticadíssimos. No fim da peça, os dedos dele estavam todos meio. Estranhos...

E o meu outro amiguinho? Ele era uma flor e a cabeça dele era pra ser o miolo da flor. Só que a burra da mão dele cortou menor que a cabeça dele.. No fim da peça ele tava roxo.

Mas voltando a mim, eu queria aparecer, mas a professora não deixava.

Sabe quem era a mocinha da peça? Uma LOIRA!

Vamos esquecer isso. Ou pelo menos tentar esquecer até a professora me frustrar de novo.

É carma.

Eu errei uma questão facílima na prova do vestibular.. E tudo por causa da professora que me frustra.

A prova perguntava: Caranguejo é peixe ou crustáceo?

E eu lembrei daquela musiquinha: "Palma, palma, palma. Pé, pé, pé. Roda, roda, roda, caranguejo PEIXE é!"

MENTIROSA!! CARANGUEJO É CRUSTÁCEO!

Sobre esse negócio de loira e não-loira, eu lembrei de um outro episódio.

Era o espetáculo de dança. E eu não queria ficar de fora. Coloquei uma roupa legal e uma peruca.. LOIRA.

Fui lá dançar.. O professor que selecionaria era um argentino ou sei lá o que, maluco, de cabelos compridos e com chapinha.. Orochimaru, eu acho que era esse o nome dele.

"- Ôla rente... Soy eu que estaré selecionando ustedes para my espetáculo de dança..."

Tradução: Olá gente... Sou eu que estarei selecionando vocês para meu espetáculo de dança..."

Eu estava mascando chiclete..

"- Hija.. o que mascas? És chiclete? Coôspeê aqui.. – _estende a mão pra pegar MEU chiclete – _Anda hija.. coôspê aqui..."

Tradução: Filha... O que masca? É chiclete? Cospe aqui.. Anda filha... Cospe aqui...

Eu cuspi.

Eu era a última a apresentar... Enquanto isso, ele me deixou de castigo no canto.. Por causa do chiclete.

Eu só conseguia vê-lo balançando a cabeça enquanto falava: "no, no, no, no, no." E alguma coisa sobre "mi cabelho está entrándo em mi boca e a mi chapinha ta mal feita".

Tradução: Meu cabelo está entrando na minha boca e minha chapinha está mal feita.

Bom.. Era a minha vez...

Comecei com um clássico balé e com uma roupa clássica de balé.

Depois a musica virou "conga lá conga" e eu tirei a roupa de balé, mostrando uma com várias coisas penduradas...

A dança tava um máximo, com minhas voltinhas e meus vai pra lá, vem pra cá...

A hora da avaliação..

"- Hija, usted acha que vai conseguirrrr papel no meu espetáculo con eêssa dancinha? Vamos a mi avaliaçón.."

Tradução: Filha, você acha que vai conseguir papel no meu espetáculo com essa dancinha? Vamos a minha avaliação..

Ele deu uma voltinha em torno de mim..

"- Dança: pê (reprovação), roupa: pêê.. cabelo.. Isso é uma peruca?.. PERUCA: PÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ...(super-reprovação)

Desisti...

Lembrei-me dos ensinamentos de Fernando Sabino: "E ele fez da queda um novo passo de dança".

Resolvi fazer a melhor coisa.. Olhar-me na frente do espelho e olhar pras minhas pelanquinhas em fase de crescimento.. Abaixar e cantar: "Inha, inha, inha.. É A PELANQUINHA!"

Funcionou.

Bom.. Eu acho que já desabafei o bastante por hoje.

Levanto-me e vou em direção à porta. Bato-me com um moço moreno de cabelos compridos e olhos num tom de pérola.

"Oi"

Ele disse "oi".. O meu tão esperado "Oi"

"Oi. Mitsashi Tenten..."

"Hyuuga Neji."

Fim... ????...

**Eu tenho uma mania de acabar com "Fim...???".**

**Mais não importa.. Valeu por vocês terem lido até o final.**

**Eu acho que ficou meio horrível..**

**Eu queria fazer uma coisa meio diferente... **

**Pelo menos eu nunca vi alguma coisa assim...**

**A fic foi baseada na peça teatral "Divas no Divã"**

**Tô resolvendo se continuo ou não.. (dúvida cruel T.T)**

**Deixem Reviews.. **

**Agradecida.. **

**BEIJOCAS!! **


End file.
